Korean Reunification (Eugene.bae.902)
Overview After a series of negotiations, North and South Korea have agreed to start a Korean Reunification that will culminate by 2045. Once Korea is reunified, Korea will turn into a neutral buffer state between China and the U.S. Military Forces in Japan. A unified Korea will be nicknamed the “Switzerland of East Asia”, due to its neutrality. The U.S. Forces will be withdrawn from the Korean Peninsula save for some in Jeju-do. Korea will also become a most, strongest and powerful neutral country that will help restore stability and peace in Asia, while the U.S. begins to benefit from a reunified Korea's help. A peace treaty is signed between North and South Korea, and many years later in 2045, the Korean Reunification has completed. History 2020 February After a few years of germination Shepherd Iversen's proposal in reuniting Korea with a massive corporate buyout together with a modification turning it to a large bargain to fulfill Hong Kong 5 demands are thrusted to the mainstream spotlight by the Anonymous collective when they hacked the United Nations' Department of Economical and Social Affairs website and asked the Secretary General to read these aside from pro-Taiwan slogans. In their ensuing comment to Taiwan News they spoke about those as "Korean memos". Initially the effect is much negligible but that would soon change. May Trump-Kim bromance is over as it returned to 2017 levels with various missile and nuke tests. June In a surprise conference a group of tycoons together with government officials and the UN announced a $200 billion buyout fund to peacefully disarm Korea and reunify it, causing everyone to be stunned. As a result, US President Donald Trump tweeted out support of the proposal and intends to act on it. China's foreign ministry spokeswoman reaffirmed that it's national integrity is not to be challenged although she appreciated the proposal in regards to Korean problem. North Korea's Kim Jong Un initially announced that his nation would not be challenged by 'corrupting greed' and vowed to 'continue the revolution', but currents start to brew underneath. August In a sudden abrupt turn Kim Jong Un announced that a sweeping democratic reform and nuclear denuclearisation are being set as new goals soon provided that the US can keep its end of promise by reducing and relocating its troops to Jeju Island. Hong Kong's Carrie Lam announced that an independent commission will be set up to investigate police brutality and stated her intention to resign. Slowly but surely North Korea begins its process of opening up and denuclearisation. November Kim Jong Un resigns the chairmanship for 'health reasons' leaving Kim Yo-Jong as his successor. Carrie Lam retracted the characterization of June 12th protests as a riot. IAEA inspectors finally allowed inside North Korea. 2021 July Procedures to cede USFK Camp Humphrey Seoul to Korean forces begins as US troops begin to leave the area. October A massive reunification ceremony begins at Pyongyang with a formal symbolic transfer of money for political control. During the ceremony the Juche Tower was blown apart, with plans for a 'reunification tower' to be built in its place. Kim Jong-un and Moon Jae-in faced their armies and gave short speeches, then they bow to each other before signing reunification documents. Afterwards soldiers from both Koreas march into each other's ranks, merge into an overlapping body and pull on unification attire under camera. Celebrities including BTS and Justin Bieber performed on-stage afterwards and this whole ceremony was broadcasted worldwide, becoming one of momentous events in world history. Category:Eugene.bae.902 Category:Unified Korea